1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for Hybrid transmission generator selectable mechanical disconnect with synchronous engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to realize the benefit of a hybrid electric vehicle transmission running in electric mode, there is an energy loss benefit from disconnecting an electric generator from the rotating gear train, thereby reducing in magnetic, drag and windage losses.
A need exists in the industry for a device or technique that is able to disconnect and reconnect the generator and vehicle wheels depending on the power demanded by the vehicle operator regardless of the vehicle speed.